Laser Tag
About Laser Tag is one of the more popular games in Rec Room. In Laser Tag, two teams of up to 4 players battle for dominance with a variety of futuristic weapons (similar to those in Jumbotron) and support from automatically spawning bots. Currently, the only mode is team deathmatch. The #RecRoomOriginal room ^LaserTag is a #pickup room, i.e., teleporting and "walking" VR players as well as Screen Mode players may play in the same room. Objective The first team to reach 400 points, or the team with the most points when 10 minutes is up, wins the game. Players gain points by tagging enemy players and bots. 2 points are awarded for tagging enemy bots, and 10 points are awarded for tagging an enemy player or elite bot. Maps The two maps are the recently added "Cyber Junk City" and the more basic "Hangar". Weapons Behaviour: As in Jumbotron, all weapons have to be reloaded before firing by pulling parts of the weapon towards the player with the hand that is not holding the weapon. (The pistol can also be reloaded by throwing it to flip it upside-down.) All weapons but the shotgun and power weapon do extra damage for a head-shot. The weapons have the same characteristics as those from Jumbotron, except the pistol, which has a drastically increased fire rate to account for weapon balancing. B6b53040a08b4cdb8b955b302783ce8e.jpg|Laser Pistol 0af1b5b297a94b6d90b976ff906594ac.jpg|Laser Shotgun 3d6c74c1aaca42cdae8812be887811d6.jpg|Laser Rail Gun 065c97f3b73b4aae9b00871935253cd7.jpg|Laser Burst Gun 374cda6e26344c15b994216858c31dd3.jpg|Laser Orb Launcher (Avalable to Hangar map) 5828ce46aae04a6e88ca5e1ec71b228f.jpg|Laser Minigun (Avalable to Cyber Junk City map) 33dcd8cf02fa4941b56295ba0df03f81.jpg|Laser Tag Grenade Bots Bots spawn in waves of four robots, or ''number ''robots and ''number ''elite bots. They then advance forwards to the enemy base, and fight with any enemy bots or players that are close-by. They also target enemy players who have shot them. The bots do significant damage and can take down an unaware player in 2 hits. Tread bot.jpg|Blue Tread Bot Bat bot.jpg|Blue Bat Bot Elite Bat.jpg|Blue Elite Bat Bot Elite Tread.jpg|Blue Elite Tread Bot Ticket Shop For each game of laser tag, you gain 25 tickets (fewer if you joined mid-way through the game), plus an additional 100 bonus tickets for your first five games of the day. These can be spent on the cosmetic items available in the laser tag lobby. 01dad3fc4ca14bc18ddf4b06927879f9.jpg|Blue sensors (2,500 each piece) 9d56b69b2ee94354942dabf3ccb7c66d.jpg|Pink sensors (2,500 each piece) a45d5b12a876416581c8229a0ea8e98b.jpg|Teal sensors (2,500 each piece) e5d55e64aa054e5083e5819ea82e1ff8.jpg|Orange sensors (2,500 each piece) a2dadb5c20de4bcc93a81c0495702899.jpg|Cyber Junk City shirt 1,000 9bfa0c0efea5438aab95674cc25b7717.jpg|Emerald Syndicate logo shirt 5,000 57c217b0207749ac9798f4c363b5e547.jpg|Amber Override logo shirt 5,000 2985cdd0bc7e44c38754310b6e6f11bb.jpg|No ham shirt 15,000 4bc5a848f36d4dc5a41265388fc5a226.jpg|Cyber trash graffiti shirt (black) 7,500 580d3962e36d45d7aef4ef6d2261f913.jpg|Cyber trash graffiti shirt (yellow) 7,500 2f858f3369e3498ab7ac32c8bf8f1d8f.jpg|Laser graffiti shirt 5,000 050cae33e8c941c89d1abf04f4164c55.jpg|Hyper noodle shirt 25,000 e68af5b4fd6d4daf8fb127018cdeaac5.jpg|Heart bot shirt 1,500 7033763b19474c1f90c14b6c10acc0a9.jpg|Laser unicorn shirt 10,000 e5d9a898c56548fe8a23558641d3db79.jpg|Alpaca shirt 10,000 8a87d7b329bf46d69cb924c4b956e06f.jpg|Hacker graffiti shirt 3,000 55b57326a7b840ef927524c57d6d6e5a.jpg|Squad goals shirt 1,500 859b8483473f4269be4ba7f44190f780.jpg|R.E.C.S. shirt (blue) 700 c20df76c6620467daeee62be7ca63165.jpg|R.E.C.S. shirt (green) 700 f0b661862e1c47aea9319c69045f0144.jpg|Bot shirt (Blue) 500 1253990a3de4444d8761f033461b7b71.jpg|Bot shirt (pink) 500 ffb60238f22b40c285ea4ebd6fa85d29.jpg|KO shirt (white) 500 07d4c34952a54677b06a13fac7832afb.jpg|KO shirt (pink) 500 cd75ae90979e4bc6b83654301b72275d.jpg|Top hat (black, sci-fi) 25,000 705828df0b0042b79c9999c6e3b1408a.jpg|Bow tie (sci-fi) 1,500 3493a223a91340d9b43cbf58df2c7e0e.jpg|Bow (sci-fi) 1,500 ff46853657e74412aa1e4fff14e86ff4.jpg|Business tie (sci-fi) 1,500 f991aa80061043f89a0253686b7c8f7d.jpg|Wristbands (sci-fi) 1,500 Category:Games